


aMAIZEing

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “A corn maze?”“They weren’t around when I was a kid, and even if they were, well, it probably wouldn't have been good for me to be near that much hay.”





	aMAIZEing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).

> Happy birth, Flame!
> 
> This was Day 3 of Spookytober - Corn Mazes
> 
> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)

“A corn maze?”

“They weren’t around when I was a kid, and even if they were, well, it probably wouldn't have been good for me to be near that much hay.”

“And as a fellow city slicker like myself, all that nature would have given you hives, wouldn’t it?” Tony asked, halfway joking but also knowing Steve’s previous health issues, that had a very real chance of being real, too.

“The air is nice in the country.” Steve agreed, and that should have been the end of it and back to the spooky stuff, but no, he continued. “But to be fair, there’s no reason it has to be as bad as it is in the city. The air quality is horrendous, and we need to put more press on our politicians to do things about that. The amount of sensitive groups that are told to stay inside, alone how many days a year, and how a lot of respiratory illnesses are spiking both acute and chronic is just outright alarming. We’re not even the worst city in the world about, so it’s also a global issue that demands our attention.” 

“Beloved, you know I’m with you there, one hundred percent, but if I let you get off on a righteous tangent then you won’t be able to explain your corn maze thoughts more.”

“Okay, but the decimation of mom and pop farms in lieu of corporation agriculture is also a thing, so we have to make sure we’re supporting a family run business.”

“Ah, I see, you’re abusing me for my research skills.”

“It’s more like Jarvis’ research skills than your own.” Which while true stung a bit, but Tony knew Steve didn’t mean anything by it.

“I do appreciate the credit.” Jarvis chimed in helpfully. “I can get started on that right away for you, Captain Rogers.”

“Nah, J, buddy, you can rest. I can managed on my own.”

“If you insist, sir.” Jarvis sound incredulous.

“I do, take the day off and do something nice for yourself.” Tony swatted his hand dismissively while he did love his AI, he probably did ask too much of Jarvis sometimes. It wasn’t as if he never gave his AI off time or free time, it just usually wasn’t said as bluntly as Jarvis was smart enough to read between his words and glean its meaning.

There was a reason after all of why Jarvis was such a sarcastic AI, after all. He had gotten it from Tony. “Maybe you can find some nice sexy bots in your area.”

“I wouldn’t want any of their appalling code near mine.” Tony could just imagine the shudder from Jarvis’ tone alone. “But I do appreciate the gesture, sir. Thank you.”

“Thank Steve.” Tony pointed out, since it was Steve who gave him in the idea in the first place.

“Enjoy your day off, Jarvis.” Steve said.

Jarvis rattled off a reply but Tony was too busy fishing his phone out to look around for local corn mazes and then do the research Steve requested on them to have heard it.

Tony did however notice when couch dipped by beside him, a barely there touch of Steve's shoulder against his own leaving Tony with a faint sense of warmth. He glanced at Steve with a raised eyebrow. 

“If we’re going together, we might as research together.”

“So why aren’t you finding the newspaper instead, then?”

“You’re the one that imagines I’m entirely allergic to digital research. I think there’s always place for printed press, but can’t quite Stark Phones are all that bad even if I know a certain inventor who likes to troll me by updating my phone to the latest version.”

“The latest version is often the more secure version.” Tony argued, halfheartedly.

“Funny, this coming from the man who told me not every update is based on security, but can just be cosmetic changes alone or what a company thinks makes something more user friendly.”

“And this is why we have extensions to fix that shit when it’s impractical and ugly.” Of course no Stark Phones had that problem, as they actually listened to their customers instead of brushing them off and only being beholden to their shareholders.

“Now who’s getting off topic?” Steve sounded amused though.

“I can scroll and bitch at the same time.”

~

It hadn’t taken that long to scope out a corn maze that fit Steve’s specific qualifications. Given the fact they both saw another horrors on the job that had ruled out the really spooky ones done at night and ripe with jump scares leaving only really the family friendly options that cropped up during the day.

Or at least the one that had carefully cultivated differences between they’re family friendly levels of spook, and then their more meant to scare the shit out of you spook.

Granted, with the serum, Steve would likely hear or know in advance the jump scares but that didn’t sound like a fun experience for either of them. Tony often brought up his hand to shoot out a repulsor beam when he got spooked, the memory too ingrained in his body for him to even consider the fact that many of those instances had taken place when the armor hadn’t been on him.

So it was during the heat of day, unseasonably warm and the spook factor was overall low even though this place had it’s own pumpkinfest meaning that the corn maze was only part of it, and had several other attractions as well.

Some were time or day sensitive, but still, it was a bit more like a fall fair than just a straight corn maze.

“Did that really say ‘The aMAIZEing corn maze’?” Tony remarked as they passed the entrance to the corn maze.

“The artwork was cute.”

“I see, how you’re not commenting on the pun, Rogers.” Not that there was any heat to it given the fact this was another one of their dates, slated towards the season given it was October.

They had agreed to go pumpkin and apple picking after the fact.

Only downsize there was they’d have to stop holding hands to accomplish that whereas between the stalks of corns and the curated paths, they could hold hands all the way. The path wasn’t quite wide enough to do so without encroaching on anyone’s space but luckily with Steve’s hearing, they could part ways before they happened to make way.

The air was fresher out here, far from the city, in the more wooded areas of New York, the areas that people tended to use to farm.

The green stalks were held back slightly with what looked like a dark twine about midway up them to help make the path between walkways and the corn stalks more clear and barnyard was coming through speakers from somewhere.

You really couldn’t look out and over a corn maze even at Steve’s height, fully surrounded by the corn.

“I get now why people find corn fields spooky.”

“And you were thinking it wouldn’t be spooky during the day.” Steve chuckled. “It is a little claustrophobic yes, but it’s still fun. Your natural sense of direction is rather bad.”

“And yours is good, ergo you’re the perfect partner for a corn maze.”

“Hopefully, a good partner outside of that, too.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at the softer tone and the tighter grip on his hands after that was said. “Of course you are. Corn maze partner, crime fighting partner, and partner as in partner.”

“Have I told you recently I love you?” Steve beamed, eyes full of love.

“You could have better timing than under the boiling sun, but then again, I’ll never get tired of hearing it.” Tony smiled back, glad he had the sunglasses on, to at least cover some of his blush. “I love you too, Steve.”

To say they got mildly distracted by not taking their eyes of each other was really apt. It had taken over thirty minutes to get out of the maze which didn’t sound like a lot but then when considering it should only take fifteen minutes if you were good at maze or around twenty five minutes if you were more maze challenged, it suggested a level of confusion or distraction.

A happy distraction, however.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
